Why are all the cute ones gay?
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Sakura heads to the mall. Thinks she meet the man on her dreams. Yaoi,SasuNaru & slight Sakura bashing. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO. SUPPORT OFFICAL REALEASE.


**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto. **

**Please read and enjoy. Based of me and some friends conversations. **

**Warning:Yaoi, SasuNaru and Sakura bashing. **

**Why are all the cute ones gay?**

**One-Shot:**

Sakura smiled as she got in her car and headed to the mall.

It had been a tough month on her first year in college and she was ready to blow some steam off by having a long day at the mall shopping for shoes. Nothing made a girl feel better then a new pair of shoes.

When she arrived she headed to the food court to meet up with her friends. She saw Ino and Karin eating a salad. She smiled.

"Hey guys." She said.

Her friends looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura." They both said in unison.

She sat down and ordered a small lemonade with a salad just like her friends. Being on the dance team she had to watch what she ate.

"So how is school for ya?" Ino asked.

"You know hard, who knew studying to be a nurse was hard work. To much science." She said.

Ino and Karin nodded.

"Yea you should of just gone to study cosmetology like me and Karin, it's really easy." Ino said.

Karin nodded. "Yea, not of lot of work there." She said.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I love a little challenge."

Her friends laughed.

As they finished their lunch they sat down a bit to catch up on some gossip. They girls went to the same school yet they barely saw each other due to different schedules'.

Sakura was laughing at one of Ino's comment when she spotted someone sitting down across from her. They hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on.

He was pale, with dark eyes and cute hair style that looked great on him and Giorgio Armani glasses. Spiked up at the back with bang to the side. He was wearing a tight plain white T and over it a black and and dark blue striped V neck sweater that fit his body real tight and good. He was wearing black jeans with some all black dark vans.

He was just Sakura's type.

"Sakura, did you hear what I just said?" Karin asked.

Sakura snap back to reality and looked at her friends. "Sorry what did you say?" She asked.

"What are you staring at?" Ino asked looking back.

Her eyes widen. "You were checking that guy out weren't you?" Ino asked not taking her eyes of the guy.

Sakura blushed. "No I wasen't..."

Ino and Karin laughed. "Yes you were, he is just your type Sakura." Karin said.

"Shut up!" She said.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha." Ino said.

Sakura's eyes widen. How did Ino know his name? " How do you know?" She asked with a bit of jealousy on her voice.

"Calm down, I have a boyfriend you know, does the name Sai ring the bell? And I know him because we use to go to Jr High together. Remember? We all had the hots for him but then he moved schools never to be seen again. Also he is Sai's cousin." Ino said.

Sakura's eyes widen. Sasuke? Then it hit her. She had a huge crush on him.

"Sasuke huh, he just got hotter." Karin laughed. "You want me to go talk to him for you?" Karin asked.

"No..." Sakura said.

She looked up and saw him staring at her. Their eyes meet and he sent her a small smirk.

She blushed even more and smiled at him. Could he had remember her?

"OMG Sakura! He smiled at you." Ino said.

"You want me to go talk to him now?" Karin asked.

"Could you?" Sakura asked.

"Duh!" Karin said standing up.

She made her way over to table where Sasuke was sitting down and sat down across from him.

"Hey Sasuke long time no see, remember me?" Karin asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Karin?" He asked.

Karin nodded. "Yea good memory, I didn't recognize you till Ino said so. Hey just letting you know Sakura there still has the hot's for you. Your just her type, what do you say? She is smart, pretty anything I guy could want from a girl." Karin said.

"Really now? Sakura? Yea now I remember everything from Jr High. Could you...send her a message for me?" He asked.

"Yea." Karin said.

"But you can't read it." Sasuke said taking out a pin.

"I promise." She said.

He smiled and began to write down his message.

"OMG Sakura, he going to give you his number. Score. You have just became the luckiest girl in the world." Ino said.

"I can't believe it, When I was little I've always dreamed of being Miss. Uchiha and now it's coming true." Sakura said.

She looked up only to see that Karin was coming back with a napkin on her hands. She smiled.

"Here you go." Karin said handing her the napkin.

Her heart began to race. She opened the napkin and read.

_'Hey! Heard your still interested in me? I see. Well...sorry but I have someone already. Someone I really really really love. I love this person with my entire heart. Just letting you know. So yea. Oh and I take it back...I'm not sorry. Don't care : Sasuke Ps. Stop staring at me!' _

Her heart broke into a million pieces. She frowned and looked up at Sasuke who was now staring off into space.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"What did he say?" Karin asked.

Sakura handed them the napkin. Their eyes widen.

They looked up and turned around to look at Sasuke who was standing up and smiling. Suddenly a boy came running over to him and and threw his himself into Sasuke's arms sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

"He's gay?" Ino and Karin screamed.

Sasuke smiled at his blond boyfriend who was talking no-stop about something he saw on his way to the mall. He was loud.

"Who is that?" Karin asked.

Ino frowned her eyes widen recognizing the blond boy. "There is no way." Ino said.

"What?" Karin asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki." Ino said.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"You know, we use to mess with him when he was young. He use to like Sakura but Sakura turned him down so he moved schools because people use to make fun of him. Then right after he moved Sasuke moved too. Omg he 's going out with Sasuke?" Ino said.

It was all coming back to Sakura. The Narutard is what she called him. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting down talking. Naruto was also hot.

Soft spikey blond hair, tan skin, great body. A body a female would be jelouse about. He was wearing a black band T-shirt with a dead smiley face and the words 'Nirvana' with yellow skinny jeans and all black converse. And tons of rave bracelets with Sasuke's name on all of them.

"Naruto...and Sasuke...?" Sakura said.

"That is so weird." Ino said.

Karin looked up at Sakura who looked like she was going to cry. She frowned.

"Oh well there is a lot of other fish in the sea Sakura. Let's go what we came here for. To shop." Karin said.

Sasuke nodded and stood up. As they walked past Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura couldnt help but to look at how happy they were both.

Naruto looked up and smiled at Sakura. "Hey Sakura...remember me? Narutard." He asked.

She frowned and kept on walking. "Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun okay Sakura. I heard what you were trying to do." He said.

Sakura ignored Naruto and left. Sasuke laughed.

"You are such a bitch." Sasuke said.

"Yea but I'm your bitch." He said and leaned to give Sasuke a kiss.

While shopping Sakura couldn't get Sasuke off her head, and Naruto. She kept seeing them holding hands all over the mall. Kissing and laughing together. She was tired of it and deiced to go home early.

She got in her car and hit her head on the steering wheel and screamed.

"Why are all the cute ones gay?" She cried.

Starting up her car she left home with out a boyfriend and shoes.

Ino was curious and called Sai that night. She wanted to know how Sasuke and Naruto got together.

"Yea they been going out for 6 years now. Since their second year in Jr high. Remember when Sakura rejected Naruto in the six grade? Well he moved because everyone kept making fun of him. Sasuke who was Naruto's best friend and had a huge crush on him followed him to his new school so they can be together. Sasuke confessed his feeling to Naruto who gave him a chance later in high school they got real serious and been together since. They are even getting their own place in a couple of weeks." Sai said over the phone.

"Wow." Ino said in shock.

"Yea, hey I'm coming over okay?" Sai said.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

**At the Uchiha mansion**

"Today was a crazy day, seeing them all over again." Naruto said laying down on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke nodded as he took of his sweater and T-shirt ready to take a shower. "Yea."

"I can't believe I use to like her. I can't imagen myself with anybody but you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You better." Sasuke said.

"Hm." Naruto said.

"Wana have sex in the shower?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you never ask." Naruto said following his boyfriend to the bathroom.

**The End. **

**So what do you think? Hate it, love it? It was fun writing this. When me and my friends go out we see hot guys and they are either taken or gay and it's sad. Haha but we always have fun talking about it. **


End file.
